


Nice Pajamas

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: “It’s 2 am and we’re both doing laundry and I can see you checking out my hello kitty pajamas” AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my sweet baby Gray. Read more about him [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308702/chapters/21097034)

Gray was shoving his laundry into the washer when he heard someone else come into the laundry room. He turned his head slightly to see one of the neighbors he had seen many times in the building, but never spoke to.

“Hello,” Gray said before turning back to his laundry.

“Uh. Yes. Hello,” the man replied. “Dorian Pavus, here to fight the antique laundry machines.”

“They’re not antique. Just close,” Gray said. “Gray.”

“What is gray?”

“My name. My name is Gray.”

“Ah. Yes. I thought perhaps you were colorblind. What with your lovely attire.”

“Gift from a friend. One who thinks she is hilarious.”

“Oh, are you not a fan of… Cats?”

“It is Hello Kitty. But no. Not particularly. Just out of clean clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not what I meant to write, really. I meant to write 100+ words about Gray drooling over Dorian... But... My brain did not agree with that plan.

Sera walked into Gray’s apartment while he was cooking dinner.

“Quit picking the locks on my door,” Gray said as she hopped up onto the counter beside the stove.

“Quit locking your door,” Sera replied.

“That… Nevermind… I’m mad at you.”

“Why? I haven’t even talked to you in a whole two days.”

“That hot guy that lives in the building saw me in those Hello Kitty pajamas you got me.”

Sera let out a loud laugh.

“Why were you even wearing them?” She asked when she finally stopped laughing.

“I was doing my laundry. In the middle of the night. Had nothing else to wear.”

“What was he wearing?”

“Tight black satin pants. Nothing else. It was hot. He was hot,” Gray said. 

“So… What happened?” 

“Nothing. I mean… He asked about the pajamas. Which, still mad at you about. And… He might have asked me out on a date,” Gray said.

“Really? When? Tell me everything!” Sera demanded shoving Gray’s shoulder.

“Not much to tell. He’s taking me to dinner tomorrow. Told me to wear something other than those pajamas. Which I will be burning.”

“But they were a gift! To show my love!” 

“They were a gift to show your horrible sense of humor. We should see if they make them in Cullen’s size. You know he will feel obligated to wear them. And Kate will send us pictures.”

“Oh, you’re an evil man. I love it,” Sera said with a cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I threw my other Inquisitor, Kate, in there...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
